


There is no wrong time to do the right thing

by oddlyfamiliar



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU after 1x07, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, F/M, Ice bath, Mike Lawson Has A Big Dick, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyfamiliar/pseuds/oddlyfamiliar
Summary: After Sonny and Livan accidentally let slip about Mike's Big Dick™, Ginny can't stop thinking about it.
 

  {For the tumblr prompt: Mike rises from the tub naked when Ginny is around}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha yeah, this fic really spiralled out of control. Oops? Written for the [All Bawson Smut Network's Sinning Sunday Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SinningSunday), and for this tumblr prompt: _Mike rises from the tub naked when Ginny is around_.
> 
> Canon divergence after 1x07, so the events of 1x08 and beyond don't happen!
> 
>  
> 
> "There is no wrong time to do the right thing"  
> ― **Charles M. Blow**

Ginny’s been on the treadmill for what feels like seven years before Sonny and Livan join her. It’s a nice change of pace; usually she’s either working out alone or with Mike, so it feels a little more like she’s being included when the guys decide to join her.

 

Until, of course, ten minutes later when Mike walks in the door, throws a dark look at Livan, and stalks through the gym towards the therapy rooms in the back.

 

“Is there something going on with you guys?” Ginny asks, her head turning slightly to Livan on her right. “I mean, besides the whole thing where you’re here to steal his job?”

 

Livan doesn’t slow down or turn towards her. “We didn’t exactly get off to the best start, mami,” he says, but doesn’t elaborate any further.

 

Sonny snorts out a laugh on the other side of her, so Ginny turns towards him. “Okay, spill,” she says.

 

He glances at her, but focuses forward again when he answers. “Oscar decided the best time to introduce them was while Lawson was taking an ice bath.” When Ginny apparently doesn’t react in the way he was expecting, he carries on. “While Lawson was naked, Baker.”

 

Ah, okay, so this is all about some alpha male posturing thing. Ginny’s been in a male-dominated sport for a _long_ time now, so she’s definitely seen her fair share of testosterone fueled feuds. “Well, that was a dick move.”

 

Both Livan and Sonny suddenly burst out laughing, and Ginny has no goddamn idea why.

 

“What? What’s so funny?”

 

“It was definitely Lawson who made the dick move,” Livan grins and winks at her, but Ginny is just confused. She turns to Sonny for an explanation when it’s clear that Livan is leaving it at that.

 

“He stood up,” Sonny laughs. “I don’t know anyone else with the confidence that guy’s got.”

 

Ginny’s forehead crinkles as she puts the pieces together and _oh_ he was naked. And he stood up. Naked.

 

“I’ll deny ever saying this, but I don’t know anyone with the _dick_ that guy’s got,” Livan jokes, then suddenly seems to remember that he’s not in the locker room with the rest of the guys. “Sorry, mami, don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

 

“It’s not her that must be uncomfortable,” Sonny teases, before looking contrite. “Sorry, Baker.”

 

“I’ve been playing baseball pretty much since I was three years old, guys. Not much you can say that I haven’t heard before,” she brushes it off and tries to ignore the way her heart starts racing even faster at the thought of Mike, naked, dripping wet, and apparently with a dick that’s big enough after an _ice bath_ to impress the guys.

 

That’s definitely not something she should be thinking about.

 

So, of course, over the next few days that’s _all she can think about_.

 

During training, during BP, during the goddamn games when she’s basically expected to stare at Mike Lawson’s crotch in order to do her job, and Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Ginny needs to get her head on straight.

 

At first she thought it was just because she’s more than a little sexually frustrated. But when she’s sprawled across her bed, sweat cooling on her body, she has to admit that after half an hour of masturbating without coming, all because she _refused_ to think about Mike, maybe it’s not just that she needs to get laid. Because as soon as she’d actually broken down and allowed herself to think about him? About his beard and his hands and those thick thighs of his… about his eyes and the way he smiles at her, his ass in sweats, and the fact that he apparently has a really fucking big dick? It had barely taken two minutes for her thighs to clamp down around her bullet vibrator and for her back to arch off the bed as she came hard enough for her vision to white out.

 

Fuck.

 

She’s starting to think that maybe that silly little teenage crush she had on him isn’t so silly. Or little.

 

Or a crush.

\---&\---

It gets worse.

 

She can’t get her head in the game and it’s starting to affect the team. She’s so mad at herself for letting this get to her, but she doesn’t know what to do about it. 

 

They’re all stomping their way down the tunnel towards the locker room, the entire team in a foul mood now after the loss they just suffered because of _her_ , when everything gets even worse.

 

“Baker.”

 

Ginny stops in her tracks at the sound of Mike’s voice behind her, and she ignores the winces and sympathetic looks she gets from the guys as they walk around her on their way back to the locker room.

 

Mike steps up next to her and nudges her arm to encourage her to start walking again now that it’s just the two of them. He doesn’t say anything until they’re almost at the doorway. “Get showered and changed,” he says, then points to one of the therapy rooms to the side of the locker room, “then meet me in there. Do not keep me waiting long. Understand?”

 

“Yes, captain,” she says, avoiding his gaze and walking off quickly to follow his orders. Usually she’d backchat him a little, but she’s pretty certain that that would be a suicide run right now.

 

She races through her post-game routine quicker than usual and is back outside the locker room in just under fifteen minutes, freshly showered and in her usual athletic gear. She takes a deep breath and walks through the door into the therapy room, ready to take the verbal beating that she’s sure she’s about to face, except she almost walks into the doorframe because Mike’s in an ice bath.

 

He’s sat in a goddamn ice bath which probably means that he’s fucking naked right now, and Ginny doesn’t know if she can handle this. She’s been in the room with him before when he was only dressed in his compression shorts, but that was before she completely lost her mind and could _not_ stop thinking about his dick.

 

She can’t be in here with him naked, not right now.

 

“Oh shit, sorry, I’ll come back when you’re done,” she stutters out and turns to leave, but his voice stops her.

 

“Get in here, Baker. Close the door and take a seat; we need to talk.”

 

She’s got nowhere to go, so she looks pretty much everywhere else in the room, except anywhere near him, as she kicks the door closed and sits down on the table near the window, her legs crossed beneath her. It’s a good job the blinds are already drawn, because she doesn’t need anyone else witnessing her complete humiliation here. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asks, his voice quiet but with that undertone that says he’s not messing around. Ginny doesn’t know what it says about her, but it turns her on.

 

“I’m just… having a hard time focusing at the minute, that’s all,” she says, her eyes fixed on the wall just up and to the right of his shoulder. His bare shoulder. Because he’s naked. “I’ll get my head on straight, I’m sorry.”

 

There’s a moment of silence and Ginny’s eyes are drawn to him. He’s sat there, shivering slightly, just staring at her like he’s trying to solve a puzzle. Her gaze quickly skitters away again.

 

“Baker, seriously, are you okay?” his tone is much softer now, and Ginny doesn’t know if that’s better or worse.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I promise.”

 

He keeps looking at her, though, and he’s making her nervous. Can he tell? Can he tell just by looking at her, that it’s taking all she’s got not to walk over to him and offer to warm him up? He just nods slowly at her, then shifts in the tub slightly until he’s resting an elbow on the edge, his head propped against his hand, and Ginny’s heart almost seizes at how ridiculously adorable he looks.

 

“You gonna tell me why you’ve been avoiding me then?”

 

Shit. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she says, her voice wavering slightly with the lie.

 

“Well that’s bullshit,” he snorts, shifting again in the tub, and Ginny very carefully does not look at him. “Why can’t you look at me right now?”

 

“Mike…”

 

“Did I do something?” he asks, and he sounds so unsure that it breaks her heart.

 

“No, no it’s not you, it’s me,” she protests, her eyes meeting his for a second, but it’s like she’s caught and she can’t tear her gaze away from him now.

 

“Then tell me what’s going on,” he insists.

 

“Mike, please, it’s nothing,” she begs him to drop it, moving slightly against the table in discomfort.

 

“Ginny, why can’t you focus?”

 

And it’s like she snaps. “Because I can’t stop thinking about your dick, Mike. Are you happy now?”

 

He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t react, hell it looks like he even stops breathing for a moment. Ginny buries her face in her hands, completely unable to look at him anymore.

 

“You… can’t stop thinking about my dick?” he asks quietly, hesitantly. Ginny doesn’t think she’s ever heard him sound like that before.

 

“ _Shit_ , I’m sorry Mike, I… fuck, I don’t know what to do, how to get my head back on straight, and I’m _so sorry_ it’s fucking up the team,” she rushes out, practically all in one breath, her hands still covering her face to hide her utter mortification.

 

“Baker,” he says softly, clearly wanting her to look at him, but when she doesn’t move he tries again. “Ginny, look at me, please.”

 

And fuck, she can’t handle him saying her name like that. She slowly drops her hands into her lap, and takes a deep breath as she meets his eyes, trying to keep herself steady.

 

“Is this… is it just, uh, a physical thing? Just a dry spell? Or… is it something else?” he tilts his head slightly as he speaks, and his expression is so hard to read that Ginny has no idea what to do.

 

She could just say it’s a dry spell. She could tell him that it’s nothing personal, she’s just hard up right now, and she needs to find a guy and get laid, then everything will be okay.

 

But even now, even faced with the sheer and utter humiliation that’s about to hit her, she can’t lie to him.

 

“It’s… something else,” she breathes out, her eyes still locked on his.

 

He doesn’t look away. “How long?”

 

Ginny really doesn’t have much hope of retaining any dignity anymore, so she figures she may as well go all in. “Since I was thirteen?” she laughs a little, mostly self-deprecating, because she hates how that sounds. It makes it sound like she’s a teenage girl with a crush on her perfect, untouchable idol, when in reality she’s a grown damn woman who’s developed complicated, messy feelings towards her asshole friend who also happens to be her teammate, catcher, and _captain_. Talk about a cliché.

 

Somehow, he seems to get all of that. “How long has it really been?”

 

She swallows against her dry throat. Sure, the guys talking about Mike’s dick sent her on this spiral into madness, but she knows damn well that they’re not to blame for this. She started falling in love with him long before they accidentally ruined her life. “My second start. That speech you gave me on the mound.”

 

He nods slowly at her, his eyes finally dropping away from hers, and Ginny’s heart sinks into her stomach. He can’t even look at her anymore. 

 

“That night when we all went out to that club,” he glances up at her, one hand covering his mouth to rub at his beard. “You asked me to dance, I said no, then I left early.”

 

“What about it?” she asks, confused about the sudden switch in topic.

 

“That was it for me. That moment.”

 

“I don’t… I’m not following.”

 

“I was watching you dance and I wanted to punch out every fucker who thought they had a right to look at you,” he admits, his fingers scratching at his beard in a way that’s obviously subconscious. Ginny’s heart starts racing, but he can’t be saying what she thinks he’s saying, right? “That’s why I left so early. I knew I’d do something stupid if I stayed,” he laughs then, his head dropping as his hand scrubs over the top of his head. “Hell, I did something stupid anyway.”

 

It takes her a minute to connect the dots. “Amelia?”

 

He nods, his eyes meeting hers again. “I knew I couldn’t have you, so I decided to make a different stupid mistake instead.”

 

Ginny feels warm, her heartbeat is pulsing in her throat, and she can’t stop swallowing against her dry throat. “You wanted me?”

 

“Yeah,” he admits. “That was it… that was the moment when I realized.”

 

“We shouldn’t do this, should we?” Ginny half asks, half already knows the answer. 

 

“We shouldn’t,” he confirms. “I want to, anyway.”

 

He’s shaking in the ice cold water and she’s just shaking from the sheer anticipation and terror and joy that’s warring inside her. “You should get out of the water, Mike.”

 

“You gonna pass me a towel, Ginny?” his voice is low and quiet, but she can feel it right across her skin. This is so stupid, but she can’t _not_. She can’t not be with him. She’s already messing up enough for it to affect the team, maybe the best way to fix that is for them to actually _do something_ about this.

 

Ginny climbs off the table and grabs hold of a towel as she walks slowly towards him. She stops about a foot away from the end of the tub and waits, her eyes staring at his. She’s made her move, the rest is up to him now.

 

Mike just gives her a tiny nod, like he’s on the exact same page that she is, like he can read her goddamn mind.

 

And then he stands up.

 

The water sloshes loudly, but Ginny can barely hear it over the rushing sound of her blood pounding in her ears, because Mike Lawson, catcher and captain of the San Diego Padres, is standing in front of her, wet and completely naked.

 

She’s seen the pictures from the ESPN photoshoot. She knows what he looked like in them, naked and oiled up, artistic angles and poses. 

 

This is nothing like that.

 

This is real.

 

She takes her time looking him over, and she knows somehow that he’s enjoying watching her as she looks at him. He gets out of the tub, his powerful thighs flexing as he takes a step towards her. There’s water running in rivulets down his muscles, _real_ muscles, gained by hard work not just an obsession with looking good, and her eyes follow their tracks, down over his tummy, his hips, his cock.

 

Fuck, they weren’t kidding.

 

He’s big. Not necessarily in length, although Ginny guesses that he’s definitely above average, but in girth… yeah. Her breathing is coming rapidly now, her body helplessly aroused, and when she sees his dick twitch as he starts to get hard, she’s uncomfortably aware of the rush of liquid heat that spikes in her pussy as she clenches down around nothing.

 

She glances back up at his face and can’t help but smile at the smirk plastered across his mouth. He’s such a little shit. But she can see the look in his eyes behind the bravado, knows that he’s just as terrified as she is. And just as turned on. 

 

“You gonna dry me off, rook?” he nods at the towel that she hasn’t passed over to him yet.

 

Ginny raises an eyebrow at him, amused with his flirtatious tone. She doesn’t say anything, just takes two steps towards him, until there’s barely any space left between them, and brings the towel up to his chest. Ginny gently dries him off, her arms wrapping around him to get his back and causing his half hard dick to nudge against her hip. She ignores his sharp intake of breath and keeps working, running the towel along his cold skin in an effort to both dry him off and warm him up.

 

She can see the heat in his eyes as she starts to make her way towards his hips, his pupils completely blown out, his lips parted as he tries to get his breathing under control. Ginny decides to have a little fun with him, see if she can get him feeling as desperate she she’s been feeling.

 

She drops to her knees in front of him.

 

“Fuck, Gin,” he gasps, the words sounding like they’ve been forced out beyond his control.

 

“Yeah?” she replies, but she completely ignores his dick, bobbing in front of her as it rapidly fills, and instead leans down to run the towel up his left calf, then his right. She’s careful around his knees, then up to his thighs, around to rub the towel against his ass, and fuck, his dick is fully hard now, twitching in front of her, precome already collecting at the head. Ginny’s mouth is watering with how much she wants to suck on him.

 

“Stand up,” he pants out, his voice sounding rough, and she doesn’t even try to hide the shiver that runs through her.

 

Ginny gets to her feet and watches him, waits until he makes a move. His hand comes up to cup her waist, his thumb sliding against the fabric of her jacket. His eyes meet hers and she feels a thrill run through her at how wrecked he looks. “Mike, _please_ ,” she moans quietly, and it’s as though that’s all he was waiting for.

 

Mike bursts into motion, his other arm curling around her as he walks her backwards and hitches her up onto the table she was just sitting at. He leans to one side and flicks the lock on the door, then brings his hands back to her so he can unzip her jacket, except he’s going too slowly. Ginny bats his hands out of the way as she rips off her jacket and top, quickly followed by her sports bra.

 

“Fuck,” Mike moans out as his hands get with the game, and he tugs her leggings and panties over her hips in one swift motion, lifting her ass off the table and causing Ginny to quickly grab hold of the edge to keep herself upright. He pulls her sneakers off and throws them behind him, then gets her clothes off her, and now they’re both naked. “You’re stunning.”

 

“C’mere,” she mutters, her hands already tugging at his neck, trying to get him closer. His mouth slides over hers, his beard surprisingly soft on her skin, and he kisses her with a desperation she’s never felt before, his hands gripping hard at her waist. 

 

Ginny hooks her legs over his hips and pulls him in, his erection resting heavily against her mons, and she swallows his loud moans. “Shh, you’ll get us caught.”

 

He laughs a little against her mouth and she grins back at him. “We really shouldn’t do this here,” he mutters.

 

“Yeah,” she agrees, then slides her hand between them to wrap her fingers around his dick. “Don’t stop, though.”

 

Mike strokes his tongue against hers as his hips jerk up into her grip. “I don’t think I can,” he says, one hand moving over her hip, his fingertips dancing along the inside of her thigh, before he gently strokes between her legs. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

 

Ginny’s head falls back at the feel of his fingers pressed against her. She needs him to be inside her right now, she can’t wait any longer. She uses her grip on his cock to angle him down, then knocks his fingers out of the way until the head is right up against her entrance.

 

“Wait, wait, Gin,” Mike pants against her throat as he tries to pull his hips back. “You sure you’re ready?”

 

Her heart constricts a little at the fact that he doesn’t want to hurt her, except she also wants to slap him upside the head because she needs him inside her _now_. Ginny lets go of his dick and grabs his hand instead, using her own to get three of his fingers inside her. He slides in easily, a testament to how fucking far gone she already is, and his head thunks down on her shoulder as he tries to muffle his groan against her skin. 

 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Gin, you’re so--”

 

“Ready, I’m so fucking ready, please Mike,” she babbles, her hands clutching desperately at his back as Mike curls his fingers up, somehow finding her g spot immediately and making her eyes roll back in her head.

 

“I haven’t got-- fuck, we need a condom, babe,” he pants against the sensitive skin of her neck as he licks and bites at her, his fingers fucking in and out of her quickly, like he’s trying to get her off as fast as he can.

 

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill,” Ginny replies, her short nails digging into his sides as she tries to hold on for dear life and not fall off the table. He’s driving her _crazy_.

 

His head jolts back at that and his fingers still within her. His eyes are so blown out that she can barely even see his irises anymore. “You… want me to fuck you bare?”

 

Ginny clenches down around his fingers and somehow gets even wetter, just hearing him say that. “Yeah, I trust that you’re clean; you wouldn’t have let yourself get this close to me if you weren’t.”

 

The open look of love on his face almost makes her want to cry. He just nods at her, his words gone for now, and slides his fingers out of her. She keens at the loss, but she gets over it quickly at the feel of a large, blunt pressure against her. Ginny looks down between them at one of Mike’s hands wrapped around his beautiful big dick, the other holding her open, and watches as he slowly, carefully, pushes until the head is inside her.

 

Ginny’s pretty sure she can see the face of God right now, and Mike looks like he’s right there with her.

 

He’s so, _so_ big inside her, stretching her, and it feels so fucking good. It takes her a second to realize that he’s stopped moving, as though he’s waiting for her to be ready before he pushes in the rest of the way, but she’s so far _beyond_ ready that it’s not even funny.

 

“‘M’okay, you can move,” she whispers against him, the sides of their heads pressed together as they both look down to where they’re joined. 

 

“Babe, if I move right now, then there’s a very real chance that I’m gonna come,” he huffs at her, and _fuck_ that makes her clench down on him, the thought that he’s so close after barely getting an inch inside her is almost too much. “Fuck, Gin, you’re not helping.”

 

“Sorry,” she grins at him, not sorry in the slightest, and she laughs joyously at him as he rolls his eyes at her.

 

“Fine, I was gonna try to be a gentleman and make this last for longer than thirty seconds, but you asked for it,” he warns her teasingly.

 

Ginny is about to sass him back, except then his hips are moving and he’s sliding deeper into her, and she honestly forgets how to even use the English language, because _fucking hell_ , his dick is making her see stars.

 

“You okay?” he asks when he’s as deep as he can get.

 

“Oh my god, old man, just shut up and fuck me,” she laughs, her hands running up his back until her arms are around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair.

 

He quirks an eyebrow at her, his lips twisting as though he’s thinking about it. “Hmm, okay then,” he teases, before his hands grab her hips to hold her steady as he pulls his hips back, then fucks into her, hard and fast.

 

Ginny’s breath catches in her throat and she arches against him so much that she almost lifts herself off the table. He grunts against her neck as he hunches over her, his back curving as his hips slam into her, and he’s almost pressing her back flat against the table. She pulls her knees further up his sides and they both moan as he slides even deeper into her. His hips are stuttering as he tries to fuck her harder and harder, and Ginny’s not gonna last, the heat in her stomach already flaring out along her nerves, skittering across her skin as she digs her heels into the top of his ass.

 

“Mike, _Mike_ , fuck,” she cries out, but she can’t wait for him, she needs to come. 

 

Ginny manages to wedge one hand between them and presses two of her fingers to her clit, drawing fast circles around the slippery flesh, and she clenches down hard. They’re both breathing loud and harsh and Mike’s back and knees must be killing him, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t even pause, just keeps fucking her, the friction getting her closer and closer to the edge, until suddenly she’s right there. 

 

“C’mon, Gin, I know you’re close; come for me,” he pulls his face back enough so that he can look into her eyes, and that’s _it_. It’s like the cheesiest softcore porn she’s even seen, because that’s what tips her over. She cries out as she tightens up around him, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast, and Mike slams his hips into her one more time before he follows her. His hips stutter in small movements as he pulses and comes inside her, filling her.

 

They don’t move for several long seconds; they’re just locked together, staring at each other as they try to slow their breathing down. Eventually, Mike carefully starts to pull out of her, and Ginny can’t help but wince at the strange feel of his come slicking the way.

 

“You okay?” he asks immediately, his thumb absentmindedly stroking at her hip.

 

“Yeah, it just… feels a little weird, is all,” Ginny smiles at him and looks down to where he’s pulling out of her. His dick is starting to soften now, but he’s shiny and wet with a mix of the two of them, and even though she literally just came, Ginny could definitely jump him again right now.

 

“So… we just did that,” he says, ducking his head until she meets his eyes.

 

“Yeah, we did,” she replies, her eyes staying steady on his. “Wanna keep doing that?”

 

His grin and obvious relief lights her up. “Yeah, I think I could probably carve some time out of my busy schedule to keep having sex with you.”

 

“Asshole,” she laughs, then tilts her head towards him and pulls him down for a kiss. “We’re okay, right?”

 

“Yeah, Gin, we’re okay.”

 

She smiles against his lips. “You gonna take me home?”

 

Mike leans back so he can look at her properly, his expression serious. “I might not want you to leave. You okay with that?”

 

Ginny scrunches her nose up at him as though she’s considering it. “Do I get to use your pool?”

 

Mike rolls his eyes at her. “Sure, you can use my pool. I’ll even make you breakfast every now and then.”

 

“Then I’m okay with that.” Ginny nudges him back a little so she can stand up, then she leans up on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips. “C’mon then, get some clothes on so we can get out of here.”

 

Mike swats playfully at her ass as she bends over to grab her panties and leggings. “It’s cute how you think you’re the boss.”

 

She twists around to raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yeah, okay, that’s a fair point,” he smirks at her as he grabs a towel to wrap around himself. “I’m gonna go get my stuff. Meet you in ten?”

 

Ginny pulls her clothes on quickly before he opens the door, then smiles and watches as he walks away. She quickly cleans up the room and hopes it doesn’t smell too strongly like sex, then walks out the door.

 

“You and Lawson get your shit sorted?” Blip suddenly walks around the corner and leans against the wall, one eyebrow raised.

 

Ginny immediately flushes. “Er, yeah,” she says, hoping that she doesn’t look like someone who just got fucked six ways from Sunday.

 

He just smirks at her. “Your game gonna improve from now on?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, well in that case, I’ve got nothing else to say,” he grins at her, and Ginny knows that he knows, but that he’s clearly gonna try to be cool with it.

 

“Thanks, Blip,” she says, and hopes he knows that she’s thanking him for more than just leaving this alone.

 

“I’ll see you later, Ginny,” he throws behind him as he walks off.

 

Ginny takes a deep breath and heads towards her private locker room to get ready to meet back up with Mike. Hopefully she can get her head on straight again now, and they can make this fucked up situation work. She walks through the main locker room and her eyes catch on Mike just as he’s heading towards the showers. He grins at her and it’s like her world lights up.

 

Yeah, they can make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come over to [tumblr](http://oddlyfamiliar.tumblr.com/) and send me any prompts you like, or just to freak out with me about Michael Lawson, Human Disaster™


End file.
